Soulmate
by SuperiorKenshi
Summary: Depuis toujours chaque dieu Asgardiens se voit avoir une âme sœur, malheureusement Loki semble avoir du mal à trouver la sienne. Voilà un petit IronFrost petit cadeau de Noël pour ce qui attendent la suite de ma fiction en cours X3


Depuis des siècles, chacun des dieux Asgardiens était reliés à ce que l'on appelait son âme sœur, au début cela ne se produisait qu'entre les dieux, mais avec le temps les âmes sœurs se trouvaient de plus en plus entre des espèces différentes. Vous devez vous demandez ce qu'est une âme sœur,une âme sœur est la personne avec qui tu es fusionnelle à un point où tu peux ressentir ses émotions et sa douleur. Le problème des âmes sœurs c'est qu'on ne la choisit pas, et qu'elle peut naître bien plus tard que vous, si elle est par exemple humaine alors que vous êtes un dieu, et c'est ce qui s'estpassé avec l'âme sœur de Loki.

Toute sa vie, on avait répété à Loki de faire attention à lui pour ne pas faire souffrir son âme sœur. Sa mère lui racontait souvent comment c'était d'avoir une personne avec qui l'on était fusionnel, et lui petit enfant, ayant grandi entouré d'histoires d'amours plus belles les une que les autres, avait hâte de rencontrer celui ou celle avec qui il partagera sa vie, mais malheureusement sentait aucun lien avec personne alors un jour il demanda à sa mère.

-Maman!

-Oui mon chéri?

-Pourquoi Thor lui il sent quand Sif se fait mal alors que moi je sens rien avec personne! Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis cassé?!?

Frigga ricana face à l'impatience de son fils et lui tapota la tête.

-Oh tu sais mon fils, si tu ne ressent aucun lien cela veut juste dire que ton âme sœur n'est peut être pas encore née.

-Heiiin?! Comment c'est possible?

-Tu es un Dieu Loki, tu as des siècles devant toi, alors que d'autres espèces comme ceux de la Terre n'ont à peine qu'un siècle devant eux, c'est normal que ton âme sœur, si elle est mortelle, mette du temps à arriver dans ta vie.

-Mais si mon âme sœur vieillit plus vite que moi je ne pourrait pas être avec elle pour toujours!

-Ne t'inquiète pas les dieux ayant une âme sœur mortelle ont le droit de lui faire manger une pomme d'Iduun rendant l'âme sœur, elle aussi immortelle.

-Oh...

Depuis ce jour là, Loki avait toujours espéré que son âme sœur arrive dans sa vie, mais malheureusement, des siècles plus tard, alors qu'il est adolescent, toujours aucun signe d'elle.

-Alors Loki! Toujours aucune nouvelle de ton âme sœur?

-Ferme la Thor et retourne rouler des pelles à Sif.

Cette remarque eu au moins l'effet de faire taire son frère une fois pour toute, et de le faire partir gêné. Au moins il était tranquille pour lire. Sa mère avait beau lui dire que son âme sœur arriverait un jour, il n'y croyait pratiquement plus.

Les siècles passèrent et un jour Loki ressentit une immense douleur dans sa poitrine semblable à une crise cardiaque. Elle fut brève et passagère et Loki décida de l'ignorer, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en ce jour, sur Terre venait de naître Anthony Stark son âme sœur.

Anthony Edward Stark, fils de Howard et Maria Stark, grand successeur des entreprises Stark, et surtout à ce moment là, un enfant de 5 ans pleurant pour aucune véritable raison, alors que Jarvis le majordome des Stark s'efforçait d'essayer de le calmer, à la place des parents du garçon qui fuyaient et s'efforçaient d'ignorer la présence de leur propre fils. Ce qu'ignorait Jarvis à ce moment là, c'était que le jeune Tony Stark pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps car son âme sœur Loki pleurait lui aussi, suite à une dispute avec son frère Thor.

Le jeune Tony continua de grandir avec comme seul but dans la vie: rendre son père fier de lui mais malgré tous les effort qu'il faisait il n'y arrivait pas. De son côté Howard se maudissait d'avoir un fils aussi empoté et étrange, car oui il trouvait son fils étrange et pas à cause de son intelligence, ça c'était normal c'était un Stark! Il trouvait plutôt son fils étrange, à cause des sautes d'humeur que celui-ci avait. Anthony pouvait en effet passer du rire au larme en moins d'une minute, et quand celui-ci pleurait, aucun moyen de savoir pourquoi il pleurait et comment l'arrêter.

Puis vint la mort des parents de Tony, celui-ci n'arrivait même pas à pleurer la mort de ceux-ci, et versa chacune de ses larmes pour Jarvis et rien que pour lui. C'est aussi ce jour là que Loki comprit que son âme sœur existait bel et bien, car en plein dîné, il se mit à pleurer et être affreusement triste sans aucune raison. Sur le coup son père et son frère ne comprirent pas et se moquèrent, seule sa mère comprit et lui fit un grand sourire, lui faisant comprendre que c'était normal et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Les années passèrent, et Loki continuait à chercher son âme sœur, mais cela était une tâche plus dure que ce qu'il n'y parait. De son côté Tony grandissait et se bâtissait sa réputation de play-boy, mais au fond de lui il ne se sentait pas comblé, puisson enlèvement par les dix anneauxarriva,etsa carrière de super héros commença. Loki, quant à lui avait ressentit toute la souffrance infligée à Tony lors de son enfermement et s'était promis de détruire ce qui avait osé faire du mal à sa moitié.

Le milliardaire était éblouissant dans son rôle d'Iron Man, et arrivait à rester génial devant son public, malgré son empoisonnement au palladium. Heureusement il trouva un moyen de changer de réacteur avant de mourir et Loki lui en était reconnaissant, car celui-ci avait très mal réagit à la douleur de son futur amant. Loki avait un seul objectif, rendre son père fier de lui et rencontrer son âme sœur,malheureusement il n'arrivait jamais à effectuer le premier, et les choses s'envenimèrent quand il apprit pour son adoption. Au final il avait juste décidé de se laisser tomber, après tout plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tony lui avait ressentit tout le désespoir de Loki et avait lentement sombré dans la dépression, ayant l'impression que sa vie était inutile et ne valait rien, et il lui venait même des fois des idée de suicide, mais il buvait pour oublier la douleur ce que Pepper ne comprenait pas. Au final elle partit et le pire dans tout ça c'est que Tony ne l'a regrettait même pas, car de toute façon elle n'arrivait pas à combler le vide qu'il ressentait.

Au final quand Lokifut dans les ténèbres les plus profond et se laissant facilement manipuler par Thanos enn'ayant pas de forces pour résister, iloublia cette histoire d'âme sœur. C'est donc sans réel volonté en jouant son rôle de méchant, qu'il dut contre son gré, influencé par le tesseract, d'envahir la Terre. Et c'est là que tout partit en couille. C'est lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux faces à l'autres que tout changea. Loki ne fit même plus attention à Captain America, et l'influence du tesseract ne faisaitd'un coupplus effet sur lui. Mais ce fut une erreur que d'ignorer le Captain, car il se reçut un violant coup de bouclier, qui aurait facilement assommé un mortel. En parlant de mortel, sans aucune raison l'homme de métal tomba à terre. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Loki pour comprendre que cet homme de métal était celui qu'il attendait depuis des siècles. Il changea alors ses plans de se laisser capturer, et se téléporta avec sa moitié dans sa base, laissant en plan Steve Rogers qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

Tony au bout d'un certain temps se réveilla et pu sans aucun problème sentir qu'il était en milieu ennemi. Vous vous demandez comment? Tout simplement car la première chose qu'il pu voir en se réveillant, fut la tête du dieu psychopathe, qu'il est censé arrêter, penché sur lui, semblant le regarder dormir depuis un moment. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que Tony ne se sentait pas en danger, il se sentait même à sa place et c'était bizarre genre vraiment bizarre.

Le dieu des mensonges s'était fait la réflexion que son âme sœur avait bien été choisie, après tout il aurait pu tomber sur pire. Tony Stark était d'après les infos du piaf, un homme des plus intelligents de la Terre, il avait du sarcasme et du mordant mais certains problèmes de stabilité psychologique et un penchant pour le Chaos. (Et franchement est-ce que Loki pouvait se permettre de se plaindre de ce genre de détail? Non.) Et il était plutôt agréable à regarder, et Loki avait du se retenir d'explorer avec ses mains ce corps tant attendu depuis des siècles.

-C'est pas que j'aime pas qu'un dieu psychopathe m'observe dans mon sommeil,mais j'aime vraiment pas qu'un dieu psychopathe m'observe dans mon sommeil.

Loki était tellement absorbé par son observation des traits fins du visage d'Anthony, qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux paroles de celui-ci, continuant à le fixer, comme si l'ingénieur était la 8ème merveille du monde attirant ainsides rougeurs sur le visage du milliardaire.

-Rodolphe je te cause là! Va fixer quelqu'un d'autre !

Loki ne l'écoutait toujours pas, et sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, le dieu l'embrassa et même si au début il essaya derepoussercelui-ci, mais il ne pu que se laisser faire face à cette avalanche de sensations. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser, il avait l'impression qu'à ce moment là il étaitlié à Loki depuis toujours et que s'embrasser était une chose indispensable et même vitale. Une fois le baisé coupé, Tony, essoufflé, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être absorber par les deux grands yeux verts de Loki... Attendez! Vert?! Ils n'étaient pas bleus tout à l'heure? Le dieu des mensonges était donc contrôlé par le tesseract??

-Tu étais possédé par le Tesseract.

-Observateur je dois rajouter ça à la liste de tes qualités à ce que je vois.

-Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé?

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir repoussé?

-Je me sentait bien.

-Tu as donc ta réponse.

-Comment t'es tu débarrasser de l'influence du tesseract?

-Quand je t'ai vu, ça abriser son influence.

-Pourquoi?

-Car tu es mon âme sœur.

Tony n'a même pas eu le temps de rétorquer que ce genre de chose n'existait pas,que Loki l'embrassa encore, faisant balayer ainsi tous ses doutes bien loin face à cette sensation d'être enfin complet.

-Alors ça veux dire que tu es mon âme sœur?

-Tout à fait.

-Comment ça se fait?

-On est lié. Tu vois toutes les fois ou tu t'es sentis triste, heureux ou en colère sans raison? C'était parce que j'étais dans ces états là.

-Tu es souvent triste alors.

-Et toi tu as souvent mal. Qui t'as torturé?

-Les dix anneaux et ils sont mort.

-Pourquoi était tu mourant à un moment?

-Pour faire court, le morceau de métal dans ma poitrine était déficient.

-Morceau de métal ?

Tony souleva son T-shirt pour lui montrer son réacteur comme si c'était une chose banale, alors que d'habitude il ne le montrait à personne, mais la il se sentait miraculeusement à l'aise à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un s'en approcher.

-Ça empêche les morceaux de métauxd'atteindre mon cœur.

-Je te soignerait.

Et bizarrement, le milliardaire croyait sans hésitation Loki.

-Pourquoi as tu essayer de te suicider?

-Je venais d'apprendre que j'avais été adopté et que je provenais de la race ennemie aux Asgardiens, en bref un monstre. Cela expliquepourquoi mon père avait toujours préféré mon frère, bien sûr j'ai fini par décevoir mon père en voulant bien faire.

Loki avait lâché ses informations sans même hésiter, faisant pleinement confiance à Anthony.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Un monstre n'est pas aussi triste et apeuré par la solitude."

Et à ces paroles, Loki ne put que serrer encore plus le génie contre lui.

-Est ce que tu veux bien devenir ma moitié?

-Je ne te connais pas.

-Tu me connais mieux que quiconque.

-Tu es un dieu et je finirais par mourir.

-Je peux te rendre immortel.

-Et si je ne veux pas?

-Tu le voudras car tu n'as personne à part moi.

-Tu n'as pas peur que je te trompe? Après tout je suis un play-boy.

-Tu ne le feras pas non plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car tu m'aimes déjà.

Et bordel, même si ça faisait mal au génie de l'avouer, Loki avait raison il était tombé amoureux au premier regard qu'il a posé sur le dieu, ce qui était très gênant à avouer, le faisant rougir comme une de ces lycéennes amoureuses qu'il faisait d'habitude rougir. Loki souria et lui embrassa le front.

-Je prend ça pour un oui ~

Loki continua à l'embrasser un peu partout sur son visage rougit.

-Le Shield va vouloir t'arrêter...

-Thor va les en empêcher.

-Tu devras payer de tes crimes à Asgard?

-J'arriverai à négocier avec père, après tout j'ai des circonstances atténuantes et à part des ennemis personne n'a été blessé.

-Tu m'aimes?

-Depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi.

-Pour de vrai?

-Parole de dieu.

-Et je dois croire un dieu du mensonge?

-Oui et tu vas le faire.

-Pourquoi?

-Car tu m'aimes~

-Tu as réponse à tout.

-On dirais bien.

Tony allait encore répliquer, mais Loki le coupa encore en l'embrassant, le dieu étant déjà accro à ses lèvres.

Au final Loki se dit que sa mère avait raison, il suffisait d'être patient... Au bout d'une demi heure de caresses et diverses marques d'affections, les deux amoureux furent interrompu par Thor qui arriva en fracassant quelques murs. Au début énervé, il fut calmer par les explications de Loki sur le fait qu'il était contrôlé par le tesseract. Au final, Thor sauta de joie en apprenant que son frère avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur et s'était empressée de serrer (étouffé d'après Loki) son frère dans ses bras. Il avait ensuite fait la connaissance D'Anthony heureux d'apprendre que celui-ci était un des défenseurs de Midgard.

Thor s'occupa lui même d'éclaircir la situation avec le Shield, et ainsi expliquer le concept d'âme sœur, même si au début Fury étaitseptique,le fait de voir Anthony Stark, cette grande gueule, se taire et presque ronronner devant le dieu de la malice avait suffit à le convaincre. Puis après quelques mois à baigner dans l'amour le plus total sur Midgard, pendant que Anthony s'occupait de léguer Stark Industry à Pepper et ses armures à Rhodey.Thor s'était occupé de prévenir Asgard sur la situation de Loki,et Odin avait accepté son retour, refusant d'avouer qu'il était heureux que son fils ne soit pas du côté obscur de la "force".

Enfin Loki ramena Tony à Asgard et le présenta à ses parents. Le génie eu du mal à s'entendre avec Odin, trouvant que celui ci ressemblait trop à son propre père,manipulateur et dangereux, mais ils'entendait très bien avec Frigga ce qui suffisait à faire le bonheur de Loki.

Et comme toute histoire niaise vous vous en doutez, tout est bien qui finit bien, ils se marièrent et qui sait eurent peut être beaucoup d'enfants après tout quand on est marié à un dieu tout peu arriver.

Voilà c'est tout pour cette OS XD ça à vraiment été un plaisir de l'écrire! Le concepts de Soulmate m'a été inspiré du comics Rick et Morty de l'artiste rnm-bin sur Tumblr! La couverture de l'OS est un fanart de Batwynn aussi sur tumblr! Voilà c'est pour vous remercier de votre patience vis à vis de ma fanfic t de vous souhaitez un joyeux Noël et une bonne année !


End file.
